Forgive Me
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi AU After his lost to Raphael and loseing Yuig's soul, Yami becomes deeply depress and the Seal of Oricalchos is some how still a part of him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

/blah/ - Hikari to Yami   
( blah )- Yami to Hikari   
> blah > - Flashbacks   
_blah_ - Thoughts

Forgive Me   
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

"How long is he going to be like this?"

"I don't know, Joey. I just don't know." After the whole duel with Raphael and Yugi's soul being taken, Yami fell like a stone afterwards. Once back at Professor Hawkins' RV, when everthing change with Yami, and I do mean everything. He became very depress, and moppy. He was unwhiling to do anything but lie on one of the couches in this sort of sad daze and this worried the others to no end.

"But we got to do something, Tèa." said Tristan "Even since that duel he just not responding to anything. He won't even eat or talk to us."

"You're a bunch of idiots!"

The group turn to look at Rebecca, she had this hard core look on her face. "What ya talking about?" Joey asked confused.

"You're are even bummer then you look!" Rebecca shouted at them as the group blinks confused again "How dare you talk about this?! Can't you see he's upset!? You're guys are talking about how bad this is and you don't care about the spirit's feelings! He lost Yugi and all you can do is worry about him! Some friends you are!" Rebecca looked over at Yami. "Other then you, I feel sorry for him. I miss Yugi too." she said.

The finel moments of the duel repeatativly repeated itself within the creavases of Yami's mind. > "See Pharaoh the Seal of Oricalchos shows the true sided of someone. The Seal shows the darkness of your heart."

"No.... Please forgive me, my monsters!"

"They join my guardien adding to her attack power. Now, attack my guardien and get rid of the rest of his lifepoints!"

As the seal closed in on Yami he felt a push and spotted Yugi. (Yugi.... What are you doing?)

/Only the seal can take one. And I'm letting it take me instead./

(No, aibou....) (AN: I don't know if went exactly like that.... I chouldn't remember. But if I'm wrong please tell me.) >

_Why.... Why didn't I listen to him... That's twice I didn't listen. Yugi, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl...I'm sorry...Forgive me._

Rebecca came into his line of vison. "I'm sorry." she said saldy to him "Some friends Yugi has, they aren't worried about Yugi like we are." Yami's crismon eyes blink at bit and Rebecca gave him a smile. "I'm sure we'll find Yugi, so don't worry." she said.

_Yugi can't return... The Seal of Oricalchos took him away from me... And it's all my falt that it happen.... I shouldn't had played it.... I should been the one.... Not Yugi...__

* * *

_

Night soon came everyone soon fell asleep, well everyone expect Yami, who still didn't move from his posision on the couch. His crismon eyes started to water up again. _Aibou...._ _I'm the worst protector ever... Cause I played the seal is the reason he's gone..._ Suddenly something started to glow on Yami's forhead but it wasn't his Eye of Horus symbol but the symbol of the Seal of Oricalchos! Yami screamed painfuly. _W-What's happening...?! What's going on with me...?!!!!_ Suddenly Yami blanked out, breathing slowly and quite painfuly. 

At that time the others woke up to Yami's screaming. "W-What's going on?" Tristan asked with yawn.

It was Joey who spotted the seal's symbol on Yami's forehead. "Ahhh.... guys...." he started "Didn't that due took the Seal of Oricalchos?"

"Yeah and the stone, why do you ask?" ask Duke.

Joey pointed towards Yami. "Then either I'm still dreaming or is that the symbol of the seal on Yami's forehead?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Doom Headqurters, Dartz took a closer look on who soul got sacrofice, he notice it was not the Pharaoh's soul like Raphael had promsied him. He turned just as Raphael and the other memebers of Doom came in. "I'm very disapointed in you, Raphael." Dartz said "Frist you disobay my orders and callanged the Pharaoh in a duel anyways then instead of the Pharaoh's soul I got someone else."   
Raphael was surprised. "What do you mean Master?" he said "I saw the Seal of Ordaciods took his soul." 

Dartz grabbed him by the coller of his jaket and pulled him towards the place where the souls were. He made Raphael look at once inparticuler. "Dose THIS look like the Pharaoh to you?" he asked.

Raphael was even more surprised. "It's the Pharaoh's little sidekick!"

"That is right," Dartz said "It's not the Pharaoh."

"B-But how can this be?!" Raphael shouted more surprised "I thought..."

"Then you thought wrong, Raphael." Dartz said "The Pharaoh still has his soul."

* * *

Back at Professor Hawkins' RV, the group stood around the unconscious Yami. At that moment Professor Hawkins came into the room with a yawn. "What's with all the noise?" he asked. 

Rebecca ran towards her grandpa and gave a tight hug. "Grandpa, something wrong with the spirit." she said sadly.

"Realy?" he said as he came over to the group "Let me take a look at him." The others let the Professor come closser to Yami. "Oh dear." he findly said after awhile.

"What is it Professor?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Tèa asked.

"The seal is still a part of him." Professor Hawkins said as he looked towards them.

"How can that be?" Duke asked "We saw that Doom due took the Seal and the stone back."

"I don't know," the Professor said "but it causeing some trouble for the Pharaoh."

"What kind of trouble?" Joey asked worried.

"Hard to tell at the moment." Professor Hawkins said.

"Poor spirit," Rebecca said sadly "I wonder what's going on."

* * *

Deep in Yami's soul room, is where the unconscious Yami laid for awhile. "My Pharaoh." a familor voice echos through the many staired room "You must wake up." 

Crismon eyes opened a bit. _That voice... It sounds familor..._

"My Pharaoh, you must wake up." the voice contiued "You promised to save us, Pharaoh."

Crismon eyes opened just a bit more and the Dark Magician Girl appered hovering over him. _Dark Magician Girl....?_

"You must not let the seal win, Pharaoh." the Dark Magician Girl said as she lomes over him.

"I-I'd failed you... I-I'd failed Yugi... I-I'd played the seal..."

Dark Magician Girl nodded slowly solomly. "I know, Pharaoh." she said findly.

"I-I'd should had been the one... N-Not him..." _I failed Yugi....my aibou... And I lost him becasue of my greed..._ Dark Magician Girl just look solomly down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

/blah/ - Hikari to Yami  
( blah ) - Yami to Hikari  
> blah > - Flashbacks  
_blah_ - Thoughts

Forgive Me  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

(AN: I'd like to thank PharaohAtemu'sAngel for helping me with this chapter. )

"Man guys," Joey said "I think Yami's getting worse." The others looked towards where Joey was looking at the unconscious five thousand year old Pharaoh. Extreme pain was etched on his face.

"It's all 'cause of that stupid seal!" Tristan said pissed off "I'd wish it was never was created."

"I hear that." Duke said "Trouble just fallows whenever that card is played."

"I'd wish Yugi were here." said Rebecca "Then maybe the spirit will get better."

The group looked over at Rebecca. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Rebecca." said Joey.

The others looked over at Joey confused. "Did you hit your head or something, Joey?" Tèa asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Duke asked.

"All I'm saying we find out were all those souls go and then go there and rescue Yugi!" Joey said with a smile.

"Ahhh.... Earth to Joey," Tristan started "Just HOW we going to do that and free Yugi's soul at the same time?"

"Ahhhh.... I haven't figured that out yet." Joey sweat dropped.

- - -

Back at Doom Headquarters, Raphael fell to his knees. "Please Master Dartz," he said "Let me try again. I know this time I'll get the Pharaoh's soul."

"No," said Dartz "I have a better idea."

"What's your plan, Master Dartz?"

Dartz looked over to where the souls are again. "We're going to use the Pharaoh's little sidekick to draw out the Pharaoh." he said.

"But how are we going to do that? Give the little guy his own body and use the seal to control him?" asked Valon.

"Exactly." Dartz said with a smile.

"But how are we going to it exactly, Master Dartz?"

"I know of this spell to put soul into a glom of sorts." Dartz said.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at Professor Hawkins' RV, Professor Hawkins sat next to the unconscious Yami, he was taking the pharaoh's pause. "Oh my...." he said.

"What's wrong Professor?" Tristan asked.

Professor Hawkins looked to the teen. "His pause is getting weak." he said.

"Is it because of the seal?" asked Tèa.

"It could be, but I'm unsure." the Professor said.

Tèa stared at the spirit of the puzzle as she felt tears fall from her face. _Oh Yugi._ she thought _I hope we can find you or the spirit might never get better._

Joey stared at the still form of Yami. "Come on ya got to wake up man."

Then the group heard something, it sounded like a roar of a motorcycle engine. Joey and Tèa ran outside of the trailer as they saw what appeared to be a motorcycle coming directly at them. Tristan and Duke also came outside. "What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Is it one of them?" Duke asked.

Joey and Tèa made no heed in replying as they stared at the motorcycle. It soon stopped in front of them, the rider looked smaller then the other Doom members the group had the un-pleasure meet. The small biker hopped off the bike as he walked closer to them, smirking as he removed his helmet. The group gasped in surprised cause the biker was none other then Yugi! The small teen smirked as he saw his friends surprised gazes. "Yuge... Is that you buddy?" Joey asked confused.

The small teen gazed at his blonde friend, his eyes radiated a strange tinge or crimson to his eyes as he spoke. "Of course its me Joey."

- - -

Meanwhile back inside the RV, the crimson eyed pharaoh opened his eyes haft way, his eyes in a weak daze and the seal was still growling on his forehead. "A-Aibou..." Yami slowly sat up and this surprised the Professor and Rebecca.

"Pharaoh," the Professor said calmly "you can't get up, not in your condition." But it seems like he was talking to deaths ear as Yami weakly stood up and slowly started to made his way to the door.

In his mind Dark Magician Girl's voice rang out, "My Pharaoh! Don't go! It's a trap!" But once again Yami didn't hear anything.

- - -

The pharaoh somehow managed to get up as he walked out of the trailer. "Aibou?"

Everyone outside stopped what they were doing and looked over to him. "What are ya doing up?" Joey asked surprised he then realized the symbol of the seal was still glowing on Yami's forehead and his eyes were at a weak daze. "What the heck is going on here?" Joey asked as he stared at Yugi and his doppelganger.

Nothing came from the pharaoh as Yami weakly made his way over to Yugi, still at a weak daze. _What is the spirit doing?_ Tèa wondered _Didn't the Professer said he has a weak pause?_

The spirit or Yami inched closer to his aibou as he gazed sadly upon him. "A-Aibou.... I-I'm sorry..." Yugi simply smirked as he shoved the pharaoh to the side. The said pharaoh collapsed on the ground where he was shoved and just lied there, daze eyes staring weakly up at Yugi. "A-Aibou...."

"Heh, Pharaoh, I am no longer your little Aibou."

"Yuge, what's going on here?"

"Joey's right," said Duke "This isn't like you."

The small teen narrowed his large eyes upon them as the Seal of Oricalchos appeared on his forehead. "Humph, that is because I am no longer the innocent little Yugi Mouto that you considered a friend, I am now a member of the Doom Gang."

The group gasped in surprised. "SAY WHAT!" Joey shouted.

Yugi threw the group a deadly glare as he simply replied. "You heard me, I am a member of the Doom Gang, thanks to your friend the pharaoh, he helped them convert my pointless friendly, and selfless tactics to gain ultimate power."

"That's the seal talking Yugi." said Tèa "You don't know how bad a shape the spirit is now... Even since your soul gotten taken he been going down hill. Just look at him now." She pointed to the pharaoh who was on the ground, extremely weak, the seal still glowing on his forehead.

"Humph, its his own fault that I realized my true self." Yugi said as he brushed some of his goldenrod bangs behind his left ear.

Joey ran over to Yugi and started to shake him silly. "Dis isn't like you! Dis an't your true self and the Pharaoh knows this!"

The pharaoh's hikari snarled at Joey. "If you value the well being of your friends and soul, back off or I will add you to the behemoths soul collection."

"Master Yugi." said a female voice out of no where.

The teen turned around as he saw none other than the female mage, the Dark Magician Girl. "What do you want?"

The female mage looked solemnly at him. "Please listen to your friend master," she said "You and the Pharaoh promised to help save the world."

Yugi seemed un-phased by the magician's pleas, yet a flicker of hope seemed to hit his heart as he gritted his teeth, along with the adorning his forehead began to visibly disappear. "Dark Magician Girl, I am no longer the one destined to save the world in the manner you speak of. I wish to spread Dartz's control of Atlantis to gain ultimate power and besides that is what your pharaoh is for."

Dark Magician Girl looked solemnly over at the extremely weak pharaoh. "Ever since you sacrifice yourself to be taken by the seal instead of the Pharaoh..." she started sadly "The Pharaoh had fallen into despair and grief... He's weakening cause of the seal... He is so weak now that he can't hear me or Dark Magician anymore... So, he don't have the power or the strength anymore to go on...."

"You think I care? It is his own fault that I was taken. He didn't have to play the damned seal."

"But he did, and what I heard from him before we lost contact that he told me that was sorry that he failed not only you, but for the world as well."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the ground. "This is not the first time he has betrayed me, Dark Magician Girl, you and the others all know that, this time he is paying the price for his stupidity." Suddenly everyone hear this crack and small crack was begin to form on the puzzle. Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at the puzzle and the pharaoh. "What the hell is happening?"

"I told you, the Pharaoh is weakening, his soul is weakening as well since he don't have a body of his own. So if he dies in your body the puzzle will brake to the point it were it can NEVER be put back together again and the Pharaoh's soul was be forever lost." the female mage said.

"Try and explain that to that Dartz due." said Joey.

Yugi inwardly cursed as he gazed at his darkness. "Damn it, we need his soul for the ritual." Joey who was still holding onto Yugi, let go and came over to Yami and gently scoped him up into his arms. The pharaoh's crimson eyes barely lifeless now...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

/blah/ - Hikari to Yami

( blah ) - Yami to Hikari

blah - Flashbacks

_blah_ - Thoughts

Forgive Me

By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

(AN: I'd like to thank PharaohAtemu'sAngel for helping me with this chapter too. )

"So," started Joey as he glared at Yugi as he gently hold Yami in his arms "What ya going to, Yuge?"

Yugi's gaze fell as his large amethyst eyes began to fill with tears, along with the Seal of Oricalchos as it began to fade. "I don't know what to do." Yugi whispered, surprising everyone.

"Yuge?"

The others looked at each other confused. "What's going on here?" Tristan asked.

"Either this a trick or the seal's spell over Yugi is wearing off." said Duke. Yugi fell onto his knees as he held his head, clenching his teeth in pain as he screamed. The others watched this confused.

- - -

While back at the doom headquarters, Dartz slammed his fists upon his desk as he felt the spell over Yugi weaken. "What's going on Master Dartz?" asked Valon confused.

The addressed man narrowed his estranged eyes as he glared at Valon. "Yugi's spell is weakening."

"But how can that be? I thought you said the spell was strong?" Alexster asked.

Dartz ran a hand through his aqua colored hair as he replied. "Yes the spell is strong, though it seems that little Yugi has a strong heart and cannot let go of his beloved pharaoh, and love fuels this between them."

"You mean that little guy has a 'thing' with the Pharaoh?" asked Raphael.

"Who would thought." said Valon.

Dartz simply nodded. "Yes, he is in love with the pharaoh, and love is the key to defeating the power of the Oricalchos."

"So we can't stop this, can we?" Aelxster asked.

"I'm afraid not." Dartz said

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Valon "What will happen if Yugi brakes the spell?"

"The we will have to use an alternative plan, my minions."

"As you wish, Master Dartz." the Doom squad replied with their heads bowed.

- - -

Everyone watched as the small teen held his head, screaming, all in awe as he yelled out the final words. "Help me, I, I can't stop it." The group looked at each other confused, they had no clue what was going on.

"A......A......A-Ai.....bou......."

Yugi somehow managed to notice his Yami's strained voice as he gazed upon him with tears. "Yami-chan?!" The seal on Yami's broke and a weak glowing Eye of Hours took it's place. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt a strange power surge through his small frail body. "Yami, help me."

Eye of Hours glowed just a bit more but starts to flicker again. "What's going on here?" Joey asked confused.

"The Pharaoh is too weak to use this much of his Shadow Magic...." Dark Magician Girl said sadly "Even if it means trying to save Yugi and not himself...."

Hearing the sentence from the Dark Magician Girl, Yugi screamed at his other. "NO Yami-chan don't do it, I can't lose you." Lifeless crimson eyes started back at Yugi as the Eye Hours tried to glow in strength again. Yugi stared wide eyed as he watched the pharaoh attempt to save him again. Yet he then remembered their shared mind link. /Yami-chan, don't do it!/

( A....A....A-Ai....bou....? )

Yugi sighed in relief as he talked again. /Yami, don't do this, I can't bear to lose you./

( I......I.... fail...ed.... y-you..... O.....O....O-On...ly.... w-way.... t-to.... m-ma...ke.... i-it.... u-up.... t-to.... y-you.... )

Yugi choked back a sob as he screamed through the link. /Yami you can't do this I will make it up to you, and you can't leave I LOVE YOU!/

The Eye of Hours flicker again then, CRACK, another crack appeared on the puzzle. ( W-W...ha....t? )

Yugi lost control of his sobbing as the seal disappeared from his forehead. /I love you with all my heart, I cannot live without you, that is why I sacrificed my self for you, my yami./ Suddenly the Eye of Hours disappeared and the Pharaoh's eyes closed, the puzzle only had two cracks. The small teen collapsed as he sighed happily, only then did the darkness stop losing energy to the seal.

Joey came up and kneeled next to his bud, still with Yami in his arms. "Ya alright, Yuge?" he asked concerned.

The small teen pulled himself into a sitting position as he stared at Joey, and then at his darkness. "Joey, I'm so sorry for what happened." he said as he gently brushed Yami's goldenrod bangs away.

"That's okay Yuge," Joey said "I'm just glad ya back."

The small teen smiled weakly as he apologized to the others. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Hey don't worry about it." said Duke. Dark Magician Girl was quite during this, her eyes were closed.

- - -

The mage talked to her master, the Dark Magician. "How's the Pharaoh?" she asked him.

"He's sleeping now." the male mage responded "He lost too much energy so who knows how long he'll be asleep."

The emerald eyed mage sighed. "Hopefully not long and thank the gods that Yugi was able to overcome the power of the Oricalchos to save his darkness."

"How long are you going to stay out there?" the purple clad mage asked.

The magician shrugged as she gazed at her master. "Not much longer I am going to check on the hikari."

"I hope they can back together. Pharaoh needs rest but it won't be easy when he still in control over the young master's body."

The mage nodded. "I hope so as well."

- - -

"Yo, ya all right?" Joey asked the female mage.

The blonde mage blinked as she noticed Joey's attempts of awakening her. "Yes I am alright, though how is the hikari?"

Yugi yawned sleepily. "I'm alright. Is my darkness alright?" he asked.

Dark Magician Girl sighed in relief as she approached the pharaoh and his light as she smiled slightly. "He should be okay, he is extremely drained from all loss of his energy."

"Well at lest he's gonna be alright." said Joey said.

Yugi sighed as a thought just struck him. "How are Yami and I supposed to merge again?"

"Don't worry Master Yugi," Dark Magician Girl said "I know of a spell that will do the trick."

"Is it safe?" Joey asked.

Dark Magician girl nodded. "Yes it is safe, and it is necessary in this moment as light and darkness must be together."

"Well what ya waiting for then?" Joey asked.

The female mage nodded as she looked at Yugi. "I should warn you will be quite weaken when you gain control of your body cause of what happened to Pharaoh."

Yugi's merely nodded. "It doesn't matter, I would go to hell and back for Yami-chan."

"Very well Master." the female mage said as she started chanting the spell. Yugi felt himself weaken as his soul reentered his body, the feeling of the usual warmth of his complete soul entered his mind as he sighed in bliss, thus causing him to feel happy again as he landed in his soul room. Joey and the others started at the small sleeping teen in Joey's arms. "It has been done." said the female mage she then disappeared.

"We should get Yugi inside the RV to rest." said Tèa once the mage left. The group of friends nodded as Joey carried the small body of his best friend indoors.

- - -

While in Yugi's soul room, the small teen sighed as he lay on his bed, thinking of his beloved darkness. _I wonder how he's doing?_ he thought. The curious little hikari stood as he stalked towards his aluminum encased door as he grasped the handle, exiting as he then entered the dark hallway that lead to his others room. A small happy smile pass his lips when he saw the familiar door where it always was, closed. Without hesitation, the small teen walked over to the door, as he grasped its iron handle, opening the door as he had done many times in the past. At first the door was much heavier to open then normal. "What the, oh no, please door, open I must see my pharaoh, I miss him and want to comfort him, why does this have to happen to him." Yugi yelled as he pounded on the door. Yugi tried all his strength to pull the door open, and after a couple or so more tries it finally let Yugi open it. Yugi mentally cheered as he entered the room, as the door nearly slammed on his small form. Yet when he entered the room was displaying depression and a strange feeling of dank depression and darkness. It was soo dark that Yugi couldn't see to inches away from his nose. Yugi shook in a scared manner, he had never been a fan of pure darkness, heck he was afraid of being alone in the darkness, yet he felt the need to whimper as he hoarsely called out for his pharaoh. "Yami?" There was nothing as he tried to walk more into the dark soul room, but as he came in a couple of steps more he could swore he heard this slow weak breathing near by. The little one followed the sound of the slow weak heavy breathing as he entered a chamber that depicted a large queen sized bed that held his yami. In the room a couple, but not all, of the touches were light so it was still a little bit dark but light enough for Yugi to see the pharaoh. Yugi carefully entered the room fully as he pulled himself with great difficulty upon the large bed as he stared at his battered pharaoh. The pharaoh looked extremely weak as he laid there in a deep sleep. Yugi frowned as a tear slipped from his large amethyst eyes as he gently brushed his others goldenrod bangs out of his sweat ridden face.

"A-Aibou...." Yami muttered weakly in is sleep.

Yugi nodded as he whispered softly. "Don't worry Yami-chan, I am here and will not leave you ever again, get better so we can unite again."

A small smile formed on the sleeping Pharaoh's lips. "I-I... L-Love you.... A-Aibou...."

Yugi smiled as he gently cupped the others head in his small petite hands. "As do I my darkness." with that said, Yugi pressed his rosy lips upon his Yami's.

It was like that for awhile until Yugi needed to breathe and when he parted his lips from Yami's, is when daze weak crimson eyes open to look upon him. "D-Don't stop...." Yugi's own eyes widened as he blushed and gently pressed his lips once again, onto the pharaoh. Weak pair of arms slowly wrapped themselves around Yugi's small body. Yugi arched his back as he pressed himself closer onto the weakened body of his other. ( D-Don't leave me again.... )

/ I am sorry my darkness and I promise to never leave you again my love, my darkness one and forever./

( P-Promise....? )

/Yes/ There was a small smile over the Pharaoh's face again as another wave of extreme weakness force him back asleep again. Due to the fact that they were connected in mind, body and soul, Yugi passed out as well.

- - -

The next time Yugi woke up he wasn't in his soul room or his darkness' but in the RV. "Man Yuge, we were being to worry about ya. You been out for three weeks." Yugi's eyes widened as he sat up, looking at his friends as his blurry vision began to shift to normal.

"How you feeling?" Duke asked.

The small teen gazed at Duke as he shrugged. "I feel alright I guess."

"That's good to hear."

Yugi stretched as Tèa stared at him. "Uhm Yugi, how is your darkness?"

Yugi sighed as he ran his head trough his hair. "Last time I saw him he was extremely weak, he couldn't barely stay awake for long." he said findly.

Joey raised a brow as he spoke. "Hey Yuge, what did you do for three weeks, I mean you said that you saw your darkness right?"

"Some how I can't remember. I think I blanked out after Yami did...." Joey nodded as he helped the small teen stand up.

"Yugi!" Rebecca shouted happily as she 'attacked' him into a hug.

Yugi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he felt the small girl attack him. "Rebecca?"

"You remember me." she said with a smile.

The teen blushed as he wished the kid would let go of him. "Of course I remember you why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." Rebecca started "I was worried.... And so did the spirit..."

Upon the mentioning of his darkness yet again, the teen felt his heart prang with sadness as he missed him so much. "Don't worry I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear." she said "Maybe now the spirit can become happy again."

Yugi bowed his head in submission as he gently removed the girl from around his waist. "Uhm, so guys what has happened?"

"What do ya want to know?" asked Joey.

Yugi searched his mind to find anything that didn't make him think of his yami. "Uhm like what has happened with the doom gang?"

"Don't know." Duke said "Haven't heard much. They might be planning something else to take the Pharaoh's spirit way since their last 'plan' didn't seem to work."

Yugi gulped as he nodded. "Uhm guys I'll be right back okay?" he said in attempts of trying to be alone for a minute to think.

"But Yugi..." Rebecca started to fallow but she was stopped by Tèa.

"Let's leave Yugi alone for now." she said "I know he needs some time to think by himself."

"Okay Tèa." Rebecca said findly. Yugi quietly mouthed a thank you to Tea as he walked out of the room.

- - -

Yugi walked out of the RV and closed the door behind him as he sighed. _Why does all this have to happen, me getting possessed, almost killing Yami, and now he is so weak because of me, its all my fault._

( I-It's okay Aibou.... )

The small teen jumped as the voice echoed in the back of his head. /Yami?!/

( O-Owww.... P-Please not so loud, Yugi... M-My head hurts.... )

Yugi mentally sighed as he apologized. /I'm sorry Yami and you're awake?/

( A-At this moment, yes... )

Yugi blushed and smiled as he felt love rush through there mind link. /I missed you./

( Y-You have no idea how I'd missed you.... )

Yugi sighed happily as he wished to hug his darkness. /Yami are you feeling any better at all?/

( I-I still feel very weak.... )

The little one cringed as he heard the reply. /Yami I miss you so much I wish I could comfort you./

( J-Just feeling you through our link again is comfort enough.... )

/Are you sure? I don't want to keep you awake if you are feeling extremely weak./ Yugi said.

( I-I'll be alright.... I-I'm a heavy sleeper if I need to be... )

/Okay, if you say so, but I love you too much to see you in pain./

( .....I-I'm sorry.... )

/Don't worry about I'm my darkness, just rest./ Yugi said

( B-But I failed you....)

/No you didn't, neither one of us failed one another, it may take us awhile before things to back to normal but understand that I trust you and love you./ Yugi thought to his darkness as he mentally hugged him.

( .....zzzzzzzz....... )

Yugi sighed as he noticed that his darkness felt asleep. _Heh, I knew my long speech would put him to sleep._

Joey poked his head out the door of the RV. "Hey Yuge, ya hungry?" he asked "If so the Professor is making us burgers."

The small teen's eyes lit up upon the word burgers. "Heck ya I'm coming."

Joey smiled a big smile. "Now I thought so." he said as he re-entered the RV. Yugi literally ran into the RV as he smelled the aroma of his favorite food.

- - -

Professor Hawkins smiled as he turn off the stove. "Lunch is ready kids." he said. Yugi smiled as he sat down in at the table. The Professor placed a plate full of burgers in the middle of the table with a smile. "Dig in everyone. There's plenty for everyone."

Yugi immediately filled his plate with burgers as everyone watched him in amazement. "Yugi you make Joey look human when he eats." Tèa said.

"Well conisdering when the Pharaoh was in control he never ate." said Duke.

Yugi dropped his hamburger as he then stared at his friends. "W-What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Since what happen the Pharaoh never ate a thing or even talked to us." said Tristan. Yugi cast his head down ward as he closed his eyes.

"Yuge? Ya alright?" Joey asked concerned.

"Yeah Yugi?" said Tèa "Are you okay?"

Yugi simply gulps as his thoughts begin to run rapid through his distraught mind. _Its all my fault._

"Is it something we said?" asked Duke as he and Tristan looked at each other. Yugi snapped back to reality as a tear slipped down his face.

"Yugi?" Tèa started as she place a hand on his shoulder. Yugi shuttered under her touch. The others looked worried at their little friend.

"Yugi, come on Yuge, talk to us." Joey urged.

"Man, this feels like the Pharaoh all over again." said Duke.

"Yugi," Tèa started "You want to be alone again?" Yugi nodded weakly. "Okay, we'll be outside if you need to talk." she said as she shoo the others outside of the RV.

Yugi nods as he dropped all defenses over his emotions. Tears began to fall freely as he clenched his fists. "A-Aibou...." Yami said weakly and concerned as he appeared sitting next to him, he sounded extremely tired appearing in his spirit form.

Yugi's eyes widened as tears continued to fall down his face as he stared at his other. "Yami?" A small weak smiled formed on the Pharaoh's face as he did a nod. Yugi stared at his other as he buried his small face into his other's chest, crying.

Yami wrapped his arms weakly around him. "A-Aibou, what's wrong...?"

Yugi sniffed as he nuzzled his face against the pharaoh's chest. "You were so depressed because of me, its all my fault."

"A-Aibou.... I-It's okay, don't cry...."

Yugi nodded as he nodded. "Anything for you Yami-kun, but please don't leave me."

"I-I will never do such a thing..."

"Thank you mou hitori no boku, I need all the reassurance I can get at the moment." Yugi whispered as Yami ran a hand down the small of his back.

Yami smiled a weak smile as he's crimson eyes fell upon the burgers. "Y-You better eat before those get cold..."

Yugi nodded. "Okay I think you are right."

"I-I'm always right...." Yami said with a weak smile as his spirit form flicker a bit.

Yugi's eyes widened as he noticed this. "Yami-chan I think you need to retreat your flickering."

Yami nodded. "I-I know... I-I'd use most of the energy I had to do this..."

"Yami, you shouldn't have done that."

"I-I know... B-But I was worried about you...." Yugi sighed as he urged the spirit to retreat. Yami just nodded as he disappeared back into the puzzle. Yugi stared at his plate and then retreated back to eating his burgers.


End file.
